This invention relates to a card guide and method of guiding circuit boards. More specifically, this invention relates to a card guide for guiding an edge portion of at least one circuit board with respect to a support member of a computer chassis, a computer chassis configured to receive at least one circuit board, and a method for guiding edge portions of circuit boards with respect to an elongated support member of a computer chassis.
This invention addresses issues relating to the insertion of cards such as printed circuit boards into a computer system for connection to a mating connector within the computer system. When a card is inserted into a computer system for engagement with a connector, a significant degree of guidance is required in order to ensure that the connector is properly seated. The need for guidance is even more critical when the card being inserted has a substantial length. Also, as the number of pins of the mating connectors increases, the potential for damage to these pins is increased if guidance of the card is inadequate upon insertion. These factors also apply upon extraction of a card from a computer system so as to ensure proper disengagement of the mating connectors without damage to the pins of the connectors.
It has been proposed to modify the structure of a computer""s chassis to form guides for cards to be inserted therein. For example, a sheet metal structure of a computer""s chassis can be formed to include flanges that guide the cards upon insertion. Although the forming of guides in the sheet metal of the computer chassis provides an adequate solution, the use of metallic guides can limit the proximity to the card""s edge at which components on the card can be positioned in order to avoid contact.
Also, in some circumstances, it is desirable to install multiple printed circuit boards into a computer system in a stacked relationship. In order to provide such a stacked configuration, it may be necessary or desirable to orient the printed circuit boards along a common plane such that an edge of one of the printed circuit boards is proximal to an edge of another printed circuit board. For example, such stacked insertion may result in the orientation of printed circuit boards along a common plane wherein one of the printed circuit boards is positioned directly above another one of the printed circuit boards.
It has been proposed to modify the structure of a computer""s chassis to form guides for stacked cards by forming sheet metal structures that include flanges to guide the cards upon insertion. Although such guides may provide an adequate solution, such guides often require two thicknesses of sheet metal between the edges of the cards. This results in wasted space within the computer""s chassis.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a low cost card guide design that is configured for guiding an edge portion of at least one circuit board with respect to a support member of a computer chassis.
One aspect of this invention provides a card guide for guiding an edge portion of at least one circuit board with respect to a computer chassis. The card guide includes flanges defining recesses. At least one of the recesses is configured to receive a portion of the computer chassis to mount the card guide to the computer chassis. Each of the recesses is configured to receive the edge portion of a circuit board, and the flanges are spaced from one another to accommodate the edge portion of a circuit board to guide the circuit board with respect to the computer chassis.
According to another aspect of this invention, a computer chassis is provided that is configured to receive at least one circuit board. The computer chassis includes an elongated support member and a card guide according to this invention.
According to yet another aspect of this invention, a computer system is provided including a chassis having an elongated support member, at least one circuit board having an edge portion positioned adjacent the elongated support member of the chassis, and a card guide according to this invention.
According to still another aspect of this invention, a method is provided for guiding edge portions of circuit boards with respect to an elongated support member of a computer chassis. The method includes providing a card guide having flanges defining elongated recesses. The elongated support member of the computer chassis is engaged with a pair of the flanges of the card guide. The circuit boards are guided with respect to the computer chassis by receiving the edge portions of the circuit boards in the recesses of the card guide.